Three Wise GSR Monkeys
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR All the way - post 9.10 One to go - short one off with my own little twist on things! enjoy R & R please.


**Disclaimer** – I do not own CSI, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckhiemer, the CSI Franchise or Carol Mendleshon, Naren Shankar & Alec Smight what so ever, or anything what so ever to do with them. I just like to play with them in my stories & hope for the best that they don't sue the ass off me!

**A/N –** _This is just a short little one shot from an idea that came into my head last night while I was just about to nod off to sleep. It's a post episode 9.10 GSR little piece that I thought was quite appropriate for our united Grissom & Sara. Those that know my stories already will know I don't normally do short stories, but I wanted to keep this short & sweet, please let me know what you think of it as I really appreciate any input from readers._

**Three Wise GSR Monkeys**

_(Carol Mendleshon, Naren Shankar & Alec Smight)_

Gil's arduous and energy sapping long journey was soon to reach its hopefully happy conclusion, as he stepped closer towards his future, to the woman he'd foolishly not made a better commitment to in recent months, after his impromptu marriage proposal many months before that.

After a quick glance at the fancy GSP gadget that directed him the way he needed to go, that little piece of technology that now seemed so out of place in such a back to basics, highly diverse natural setting as the Costa Rican rainforest, he continued onward.

Not even the the interesting, inconspicuous insect sat upon the broad leaved draping foliage managed to hold his attention for very long as he moved eagerly on his way, but then again neither had the usual crossword ritual on a daily basis in past weeks either.

Following a slightly trampled human path through the greenery, he came to an abrupt halt as he sucked in a breath and held it. He just stared awe struck at what he could see in front of him, as all the old much happier emotions ripped through him unexpectedly.

Happiness, Love and total devotion........

**See no evil:**

All that evil he'd seen from the monsters that were Haskell and Donaver, his recent deep sadness at the cases he dealt with, and all those years of heinous crimes disappeared completely from his mind as he took in the only beauty he'd ever seen in Las Vegas.

Sara with her back to him, slender, tall and confident in her pose as she photographs a lone Capuchin monkey known only to this region.

His heart soared, increasing its rhyme ten fold, breathing in deeply as he took in the pure beauty of her, of his one and only love, beauty not only skin deep, but within her heart, mind and soul too.

**Hear no evil:**

Comforting calming sounds of the rainforests natural music faded into the background, as the soft click and whir of the camera sounded faintly as the lens framed the feeding monkey nicely.

Even the pathetic pleading cries of the victims being evilly slain in her dreams had disappeared as of late, leaving her much more content and happier in her surroundings.

It wasn't a sound, it was that very recognisable, but indescribable feeling that had been months since she'd last felt it, that now interrupted her breaking her concentration, pulling the camera away from her face, she turned her head slowly, her body following, thinking that it couldn't be.

Shock, confusion, momentary doubt, happiness, love and finally devotion registered in her dark brown orbs and facial features, as tears began to spring to her eyes at the vision in front of her, of him, the man she loved, Gil stood there watching her with a tentative smile.

**Speak no evil:**

No words were spoken, none needed to be, they never really were with them as they both enjoyed the peaceful silences, their silent language that had been nicknamed 'The Geek Mind Meld' by others.

Their eyes and actions spoke all the conversations that were ever needed just like now.

Easing his shoulders out of the restraining straps of his backpack, then dropping it absently on to the floor with a thud, all he could see was her making faltering steps towards him, not really sure that she really was seeing, what she was seeing.

Stepping forwards eagerly holding out his arms in a language known to all of mankind, embracing her whole body close to his own, as their lips met in a hungry, desperate and longing kiss.

Loved, overly happy, finally together and home again once more.......

There would be time later to finally talk with one another, but Gil would not offer to speak of the life he had left behind, the lab, their friends murder, or the brutal & evil crimes they had once investigated together.

No. Now was a time to reacquaint themselves with one another.

Shizaru the little capuchin monkey who'd witnessed this colossal coming together, had momentarily thought to cheekily fling the piece of food he'd been eating their way, but decided not to bad today. Instead he climbed off up the branches in search of his friends Mizaru, Kikazaru and Iwazaru.

**The End**

FYI: Three monkeys covering eyes, mouth and ears with their hands are the most likely known symbols Japanese folk law with Chinese origins and ancient Shinto influence. In Japan the proverb is simply regarded as a Japanese golden rule. The three monkeys are Mizaru, covering his eyes, who sees no evil; Kikazaru, covering his ears, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, covering his mouth, who speaks no evil. covering his ears, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, covering his mouth, who speaks no evil. Sometimes there is a fourth monkey depicted with the three others; the last one, Shizaru, symbolizes the principle of **"do no evil"**. He may be covering his abdomen or crotch, or just crossing his arms. I think either Grissom or Sara could be described as **Shizaru!**

Please take the time to leave me a review as they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
